swiadkowiejehowywikiaorg_pl-20200215-history
Świadkowie Jehowy w Stanach Zjednoczonych
Świadkowie Jehowy w Stanach Zjednoczonych – wspólnota 1 200 572 Świadków Jehowy w Stanach Zjednoczonych, należących do 13 309 zborów. W 2011 roku na uroczystości Pamiątki śmierci Jezusa Chrystusa zebrało się 2 563 518 osób (ok. 0,8% mieszkańców kraju). Działalność wyznawców koordynuje Biuro Oddziału w Nowym Jorku. Jest to największa wspólnota tego wyznania na świecie. W Nowym Jorku znajduje się również Biuro Główne Świadków Jehowy wraz z Ciałem Kierowniczym. Historia Początki W roku 1870 Charles Taze Russell razem ze znajomymi z Pittsburgha i Allegheny założyli klasę studiów biblijnych. Od lipca 1879 roku zaczęli publikować pismo Zion's Watch Tower and Herald of Christ's Presence (Strażnica Syjońska i Zwiastun Obecności Chrystusa). W 1880 w północno-wschodniej części USA działało 30 zborów. W 1891 roku odbyło się w Allegheny pierwsze, historyczne zgromadzenie. Rok później na podobnym zjeździe obecnych było około 400 osób z 20 stanów USA i z kanadyjskiej prowincji Manitoba. W roku 1893 zgromadzenie odbyło się w Chicago - obecnych było 360 osób, a 70 ochrzczono. W 1895 roku w Kansas jednym z pierwszych wyznawców była Ida Eisenhower – matka późniejszego prezydenta Dwighta Eisenhowera. Na początku XX wieku kazania C.T. Russella zaczęły publikować gazety; co tydzień kazania te publikowało 2000 tytułów w USA, Wielkiej Brytanii, Skandynawii, Południowej Afryce i Australii. Trafiały dzięki temu do 15 mln czytelników. W 1908 roku siedzibę założonego przez C.T. Russella Towarzystwa Strażnica przeniesiono do Nowego Jorku. W roku 1910 kapitan Beams, dowodzący statkiem wielorybniczym, rozpowszechniał literaturę biblijną w portach Alaski, do których zawijał. W 1912 roku C.T. Russell ze współpracownikami przystąpili do realizacji filmu Fotodrama stworzenia, którego projekcje odbywały się nie tylko w całym kraju, ale też na wszystkich kontynentach. W roku 1914 działało 1200 małych zborów, a kazania publikowało ponad 4000 gazet. Nowym prezesem Towarzystwa Strażnica został Joseph Franklin Rutherford. Pod lipcu 1917 roku wydano książkę pt. Dokonana tajemnica, która zawierała szereg bardzo krytycznych uwag wobec kleru chrześcijańskiego - została zakazana w Kanadzie i w USA. Wzrastał też podsycany przez duchowieństwo sprzeciw wobec Badaczy Pisma Świętego. W wyniku ostrej krytyki kleru zawartej w tej, jak i w innych książkach, wydawanych przez Towarzystwo Strażnica, począwszy od 1918 roku wyznawców dosięgła fala ataków. 7 maja]] owego roku decyzją władz federalnych USA J. F. Rutherford i jego współpracownicy zostali aresztowani i osadzeni w więzieniu federalnym w Atlancie w stanie Georgia. Zostali zwolnieni 25 marca 1919 roku. Od 1 do 8 września 1919 roku w Cedar Point w stanie Ohio odbyło się zgromadzenie Badaczy Pisma Świętego, na którym m.in. ogłoszono wydanie nowego czasopisma pt. The Golden Age (Złoty Wiek, obecnie znane jako Przebudźcie się!). W 1922 roku, od 5 września do 13 września odbyło się kolejne, 9-dniowe zgromadzenie. W programie zgromadzenia znalazł się punkt, w którym mówca powiedział, że każdy poświęcony ma obowiązek występować w charakterze publicznego głosiciela Króla i królestwa. Od 1927 roku wzrastała liczba aresztowań Badaczy Pisma Świętego, ponieważ w niedziele organizowali się w grupy, które głosiły ewangelię. Pod koniec lat 20. XX w. Frank Day wyruszył na północ, odwiedzając wioski na Alasce, gdzie rozpowszechniał publikacje religijne tego wyznania. Rozwój działalności W 1931 roku w Columbus w stanie Ohio zorganizowano zgromadzenie, którego część była transmitowana przez należące do Towarzystwa Strażnica radio WBBR, służące krzewieniu audycji o tematyce biblijnej. Właśnie na tym zgromadzeniu ogłoszono przyjęcie nazwy Świadkowie Jehowy. W 1934 roku otwarto Biuro Oddziału na Hawajach (działające do 2011 roku). W roku 1935 nazwę Sala Królestwa zaproponował J. F. Rutherford, gdy był w Honolulu na Hawajach i zalecił zbudowanie sali, w której można by urządzać zebrania. Na archipelagu działało wówczas 12 wyznawców, którzy prowadzili działalność tu już cztery lata, a zapoczątkował ją Joseph Dos Santos, Amerykanin pochodzenia portugalskiego. W 1936 roku głosiciele po raz pierwszy zaczęli używać na szeroką skalę plakatów informacyjnych, które noszono głównie w dzielnicach handlowych. W okresie II wojny światowej tutejsi wyznawcy padali ofiarą ataków motłochu, licznych przypadków pobicia i gróźb pozbawienia wolności, często przy bezczynnej i niechętnie-obojętnej postawie policji oraz sprzecznym z konstytucją nadużywaniu lokalnych przepisów, które utrudniały działalność kaznodziejską. Za obstawanie przy neutralności tysiące wyznawców trafiło do więzień. W roku 1941 dzieci Świadków Jehowy wyrzucano ze szkół za odmowę pozdrawiania sztandaru. Pomimo tych przeszkód w latach 1938-1945 grono wyznawców w USA powiększyło się przeszło dwukrotnie, a liczba godzin, które poświęcili na publiczną działalność kaznodziejską trzykrotnie. W roku 1940 używano ponad 40 000 specjalnie przez nich zaprojektowanych, przenośnych gramofonów, rozpoczęto też rozpowszechnianie czasopisma Pociecha. W 1942 roku Nathan Knorr – nowy prezes Towarzystwa Strażnica powołał do istnienia Kursy Służby Teokratycznej, które odbywały się w każdym zborze, a przygotowywały i szkoliły głosicieli do przemówień i głoszenia. 1 lutego 1943 roku otwarto Biblijną Szkołę Strażnicy - Gilead, szkolącą misjonarzy. Kilku z nich wysłano na Hawaje. W roku 1950 zorganizowano na nowojorskim stadionie Yankee Stadium kongres "Rozrost teokracji", na którym było obecnych 123 707 osób, w tym delegaci z 67 krajów. Na tym kongresie ogłoszono wydanie Chrześcijańskich Pism Greckich (Nowego Testamentu) w Przekładzie Nowego Świata. W owym roku przekroczono w USA liczbę 110 tysięcy wyznawców, w tym 72 na Alasce i 99 na Hawajach. USA zamieszkiwała wówczas ok. 1/3 wszystkich Świadków Jehowy na świecie. Rok później na 9 kongresach były obecne 93 303 osoby. W 1972 roku odpowiedzialność i nadzór nad ewangelizacją przejęło Ciało Kierownicze. W latach 1919-1988 do Sądu Najwyższego USA trafiły petycje i odwołania w 138 sprawach dotyczących, Świadków Jehowy. Spośród nich 130 złożyli oni sami, a 8 ich oskarżyciele. W 67 wypadkach Sąd Najwyższy odmówił rozpatrzenia sprawy, ponieważ jego zdaniem nie zostały podniesione żadne ważne kwestie związane z konstytucją federalną czy ustawami federalnymi. W 47 rozpatrzonych sprawach zapadły decyzje pomyślne dla Świadków Jehowy. W 1994 roku otwarto pierwsze budynki w Centrum Szkoleniowym Towarzystwa Strażnica w Patterson w USA (stan Nowy Jork). W 1998 roku przekroczono w USA liczbę miliona głosicieli . W ciągu minionych lat zorganizowano kilka wielkich akcji pomocy humanitarnej w kraju i zagranicą dla poszkodowanych przez klęski żywiołowe czy wojny (m.in.: 1946 – Niemcy; 1986, 1992 i 2004 – Floryda i Kalifornia; 2001 – Teksas; 2004 południowo-wschodnie stany). Wskutek zamachu z 11 września 2001 zginęło co najmniej 14 Świadków Jehowy, którzy znajdowali się w miejscu tragedii lub w pobliżu. W ciągu pierwszych dwóch dni po tragedii około 70 osób znalazło schronienie w światowym ośrodku działalności Świadków Jehowy. Niektórzy stracili pokoje w hotelach i bagaże, więc zapewniono im nocleg, dostarczono ubrania i jedzenie. Co ważniejsze, zadbano też o potrzeby emocjonalne poszkodowanych — wsparcia udzielali im doświadczeni chrześcijańscy starsi. Świadkowie Jehowy wysłali przydatny sprzęt i zaopatrzenie dla ekip ratowniczych, pracujących w samym centrum zniszczeń, zwanym strefą zero. Udostępniono też środki transportu, którymi część strażaków docierała na miejsce katastrofy. Starsi ze zborów na Manhattanie otrzymali zgodę na przebywanie w strefie zero, aby mogli rozmawiać z ratownikami i ich pocieszać. W USA funkcjonuje ponad 100 zborów i około 80 grup języka migowego. 3052 zborów i 53 grup hiszpańskojęzycznych oraz 690 innych zborów i grup obcojęzycznych (w tym kilkanaście polskojęzycznych). Istnieją też 4 zbory w rezerwacie Nawahów. Zorganizowano przeszło 450 kursów, na których uczono głosicieli 29 języków. W roku 2011 zorganizowano 390 kongresów w 23 językach. Pod koniec 2011 roku do działalności kaznodziejskiej przybyli kolejni misjonarze Szkoły Gilead. Zbory i grupy polskojęzyczne w Stanach Zjednoczonych * Zbory: ** Chicago: 2555 N Central Ave, Chicago IL 60639-1321, ** Clark: 1170 Old Raritan Rd, Clark NJ 07066-1742, ** Copiague: 450 E John St, Lindenhurst NY 11757-3919, ** Downers Grove: 1701 Herbert St, Downers Grove IL 60515-1848, ** New Britan: 551 Church St, Newington CT 06111-5005, ** Nowy Jork: 278 Driggs Ave, Brooklyn NY 11222-4609, ** Palatine: 239 E Illinois Ave, Palatine IL 60067-7130, ** Saint Petersburg: 15551 59th St N, Clearwater FL 33760-2171, * Grupy: ** Mount Pocono: 121 Ward Ave, Mount Pocono PA 18344-1162, **Hamtramck - Detroit: 826 Holbrook St, Hamtramck MI 48212-3522, **Sierra Adobe - Phoenix: 18002 N 11th Ave, Phoenix AZ 85023-1562, **Warminster: 899 Norristown Rd, Warminster PA 18974-2627, **Webster: 52 Old Webster Rd, Oxford MA 01540-2706, **Arvada: 11650 W 76th Ave, Arvada CO 80005-3302 Historia W roku 1891 C. Antoszewski, mieszkający wówczas w Chicago, prowadził działalność kolportera na terenie polskojęzycznym. Tłumaczył publikacje Towarzystwa Strażnica na język polski i rozpowszechniał je wśród amerykańskiej Polonii. Zapoznał z wierzeniami Badaczy Pisma Świętego Hipolita Oleszyńskiego, który w roku 1895, powrócił na krótko do Polski i tam krzewił to wyznanie. W 1896 roku H. Oleszyński założył polskojęzyczny zbór w Chicago, który początkowo liczył 5 członków, a rok później już 22. Wśród obcojęzycznych grup wyznawców, działających wówczas w USA, grupy polskojęzyczne należały do najliczniejszych i najaktywniejszych. W 1909 roku wydano pierwsze publikacje w języku polskim, przeznaczone do bezpłatnego rozpowszechniania, a także skrócone wydanie materiałów z Wykładów Pisma Świętego. W roku 1911 zbór polskojęzyczny w Chicago liczył około 200 członków. Powstały również duże zbory w Detroit, Buffalo, Cleveland, Toledo i innych miejscowościach. 31 sierpnia i 1 września 1913 roku w Kenosha odbyło się polskojęzyczne zgromadzenie. W roku 1915 regularnie co miesiąc wydawano Strażnicę w języku polskim. 15 maja 1916 roku w Toledo, odbyło się zgromadzenie polskojęzycznych współwyznawców, na którym był obecny C. T. Russell. Uczestniczyło w nim ok. 400 osób. 1-4 lipca odbyła się druga w tym sezonie polska konwencja w ChicagoThe Watch Tower, 15 lipca 1916. Wielu z uczestników tych zgromadzeń przyjechało później do Polski, aby krzewić wyznanie wśród rodaków. W początkach roku 1919 utworzono odrębną korporację prawną w celu obsługiwania zborów polskojęzycznych. Zarejestrowana została w Detroit, w stanie Michigan, jako: Strażnica — Towarzystwo Biblijne i Broszur - działała jako filia amerykańskiego Towarzystwa Strażnica. W roku 1920 zbory polskojęzyczne odwiedzało 10 wykładowców, zwanych wówczas pielgrzymami. Wygłosili oni 622 wykłady publiczne, których wysłuchało 211 692 osoby. Działało też 36 polskich kolporterów. W latach 20. XX w. Strażnica w języku polskim wychodziła już jako dwutygodnik. W roku 1921 wydano po polsku nowy śpiewnik. W owym roku rozpowszechniono 45 545 egzemplarzy broszur w języku polskim. W roku 1921 na Pamiątce śmierci Jezusa Chrystusa, obchodzonej w USA w języku polskim w 65 miejscowościach zebrało się 2942 osoby. W lipcu 1921 roku polski oddział został wcielony do korporacji amerykańskiej. Pamiątkę przeprowadzono w 73 polskojęzycznych zborach. W maju owego roku biuro oddziału polskiego przeniesiono do Nowego Jorku. Na początku lat 20. XX w. z USA powrócili do Polski współwyznawcy np. Jan Kusina, który szybko zorganizował w Krakowie grupkę wyznawców. Do Krakowa powrócił też niejaki Winiarz oraz Franciszek Puchała, który krzewił to wyznanie w mieście i na terenie na wschód od Krakowa. Na jakiś czas przyjechał wówczas do Polski Józef Krett, który w USA składał wizyty w zborach jako pielgrzym. Oprócz Warszawy odwiedził również Kraków. W roku 1923 największe skupiska wyznawców i zainteresowanych polskojęzycznych było (wg liczby obecnych na Pamiątce) w Nowym Jorku – 906, w Los Angeles – 850 i w Chicago – 675 osób obecnych na Pamiątce. W roku 1927 przybył do Polski inny przedstawiciel Towarzystwa Strażnica - Ludwik Kuźma, który od kilku lat odwiedzał, w charakterze pielgrzyma, zbory polskojęzyczne w USA. Kongresy w j. polskim odbywają się w Sali Zgromadzeń k. Chicago (Assembly Hall of Jehovah's Witnesses, 800 N Schmidt Rd, Romeoville IL 60446-1073). Przypisy Zobacz też * George Benson – amerykański gitarzysta, piosenkarz i kompozytor jazzowy, 10-krotny laureat nagrody Grammy, Świadek Jehowy; * Larry Graham – amerykański wokalista, muzyk, kompozytor i producent, Świadek Jehowy; * Teresa Graves – amerykańska aktorka i piosenkarka, Świadek Jehowy; * Trummy Young – amerykański puzonista jazzowy, Świadek Jehowy. * Knocking Stany Zjednoczone